


creep, renhyuck

by C0MF0RTHYUCK



Series: renhyuck ♡  ° •  * [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0MF0RTHYUCK/pseuds/C0MF0RTHYUCK
Summary: ❞︎ i wish i was special. you're so fucking special. ❝︎
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: renhyuck ♡  ° •  * [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106537
Kudos: 7





	1. (1)

**Author's Note:**

> hello readers ! <3  
> this story is inpired by the song creep by radiohead !!  
> enjoy this lil fluff ! :D

i feel like a creep.  
well, maybe because i am.  
i know so much about him, yet he probably doesn't even know me.  
we met once, due to us sharing partly the same group of friends. it was in the cantine and he sat just across the table. i stared at him quite a lot, his skin looking as ethereal as an angel's, but i couldn't look him in the eyes. he would've thought i was creepy, because i wouldn't be able to look away from his eyes.  
god, the way he laughs, moves, breathes and just exists.. he's so fucking special.  
i wish i was too..  
but i'm a creep, staring at him as much as possible, trying to be as close to him as i can.  
what the hell am i doing here, i don't even belong here. he's an angel, a god almost, and me? i'm just that one tanned boy from his math class, that weirdo that keeps on staring at him.  
does he notice when i'm not in school? i hope so.  
hes always the last one left in the classroom, he takes his time, so i try to stay there too, hoping he will notice me some day.  
until now he always ran out of the room when he was done stuffing his things in his bag.  
whatever, i don't want to burden him.  
i'll do whatever makes him happy and whatever he wants, because he's my special boy.


	2. (2)

i'm in math class right now. i still wonder, how i passed the exams, when renjun is the only thing i concentrate on.   
he's literally perfect.. perfect body, perfect soul.   
i mean, his voice? perfect. his skin? perfect. his facial features? perfect. his hair? perfect. his style? perfect. his sense of humore? perfect. his school grades? p e r f e c t.   
how?  
and how could i ever imagine him looking at me the same way?  
the school bell snaps me out of my train of thoughts, so i begin stuffing my school items in my bag.   
"hey, uhm, donghyuck, right?" my heart skips two beats, just to continue beating in an unhealthy pace. this was renjun's angelic voice.   
"right! hi.. renjun?" i'll just pretend i don't know him better than anyone else in my life.   
"yes! i noticed we have partly the same way home, so i wanted to ask, if you.. maybe.. want to hang out.. at my house? it's okay if you don't want to! i mean, i would be very happy if you said yes, but i can totally understan-"   
"of course i want to!" i say to him, before he gets more panicked. now he blushes. cute.   
"sooo, let's go?" i ask him and wink, hoping for a positive response.   
"yes!" he turns his head to face the door, to hide the red colour in his face from me, but i still see it.   
he is so special.. but maybe i'm a bit special too.


	3. (3)

oh my god.   
did i invite my crush to my house? yes.   
did he say yes? fortunately, yes.   
was i a little gay panicked, because he walked close beside me, looked like a whole meal and winked at me? no, i was a LOT GAY PANICKED BECAUSE OF THAT FUCKER.   
i needed three tries to open the door, because my hands were shaking. well, it's winter, so i hope he didn't notice.   
i told him where to put his jacket, shoes and school bag, and after i asked him, if he wants something to eat (he declined), we entered my room.   
"sooo, why did you invite me, renjunnie~?" he asked me with a playful smile, as we sat down on my bed.   
god, could he please stop giving me heart attacks? i won't survive much longer, if he continues flirting with me.   
"uhm, i just, uhm, you seem p-pretty nice.." i looked at the ground in embarrassment. why did i say THIS out of all things i could've said?  
he chuckled and patted my head.   
"thank you, you seem pretty and nice too~! oh my god, your hair is so fluffy!" he cooed.   
"stop flirting, i might fall for you even more.." i pouted. suddenly his index finger lifted up my chin and looked me in the eyes while saying: "that's good, because i can't continue just staring at you in math class, while other guys could come get you" he paused, and chills ran down my spine, as he continued talking woth his soothing voice "would you please be mine? i'll do whatever you want to make you happy"  
i connected our lips to a kiss as an answer.   
god, he's so perfect.


End file.
